For the Love of Basketball
by Sakura Moon
Summary: Kyo's thoughts about a certain basketball player. He may not be who you think it is...definitely AU Please note that it's not edited so execuse me if it sounds wrong. It's somewhat close to T, but it's not I think.


**For the Love of Basketball**

By: Sakura Moon

Summary: Kyo's thoughts about a certain basketball player. He may not be who you think it is...(definitely AU)

Warning: This has to do with Yura and if you're thinking what this is leading to and you don't like it, don't read and then flame me about the pairing. Please have some consideration about other author's views.

P.S. I'm sorry if my spelling is off. My Word doesn't have spell checked and so it is un-beta. Oh and I might have mixed some events together…

PPS. I wrote this quite awhile ago, it's still un-beta and all.

-------------------------------------------------------------

It is hard.

Living a life like this. Pretending to be someone you're not, but in reality showing yourself who you are through discrete means. Impersonating as someone she's not, Kyo finds herself getting used to being a boy.

That very thought scares her.

She prides herself being feminine. Though that was before her crazy dad sent her to a school well known for its basketball team. … Its **MALE** basketball team. At first, she was totally against this. This could ruin any chances of her having a boyfriend in the future. After all, what kind of guy wants to go after a girl who's dressing up as a guy because her father was desperate to find some sort of means to relive his dreams and who could have done it better than his only child, who happens to be female.

But she has survived so far. She made it halfway of the school year without any one finding her true identity. That is until Eniwa found out. Kyo closes her eyes. She really did not want to relive that moment for it was really embarassing.

--------------

"Great work guys!"

Kyo wiped her sweat off from her towel. Today's practice was just as intense as it was yesterday. Nothing happen, that much. Well that is if you considered the glaring contest that Eniwa had with Yura to be normal. She frowns. Now that she think about it, ever since Yura came into the school and joined the team, Eniwa has been acting pretty funny lately.

She waited until the last guy was out of the changing room. Thankfully none of the guys care much about personal hygenie. Just because she's dressing up as a boy does not mean she has to go smell like one. This is just one of the few lines that she will cross. True she had looked at porn before to convince the guys that she's a straight guy, but there is no way in hell will she ever smell like a guy if there is a showerhead nearby.

Kyo smiled. This was the perfect opportunity to change her bandages. She had overslept this morning and forgotten to change her bandages. Every month Kyo would put on fresh bandages on herself and today was the day.

"Why are you in the men's dressing team dressed like that?"

Kyo froze. Just about she was to unwrap the bandages underneath her shirt, she turned around; hands down on her sides. "Oh! It's just you Yura."

It was indeed Yura. The newly transferred student. He stood against from Kyo. From what she could tell, like her, he too was changing. Kyo averts her eyes when she noticed the bare skin that was only covered by his unbutton shirt.

His dark hair glazing over his forehead. Yura smirked and questioned, "Why do you seem so surprise? After all anyone in here would be a guy."

Every body moment stopped. Yura was right. On the outside, Kyo appeared to be calm. But really, inside she is freaking out. It was bad enough that Eniwa found out and look at his reaction. "And what would you be implying Yura?"

Yura is a genius. In both academics and in basketball. When Kyo had first met him, he seems to be your regular guy, except he was blessed with both looks and manners. Unlike her first meeting with Eniwa, her meeting with Yura was the complete opposite. They both clicked off the moment they talked together. Of course she would be an idiot if she does not recognizes the mood swings that Yura went through. She knew of the dark past that surrounds Yura, and for that she promised herself that no matter what, she would make Yura enjoys life. And here she is with Yura towering above her. Most girls in her position would faint. Heck she would too if it were not for that little bug annoying her that she must keep up her decievement.

Finding herself against her locker, Kyo noticed the lack of proper space between the two of them as Yura moved in close to her. She was trying to regulate her breathing to be normal, but she's having a difficult time considering how appealing Yura looks at the moment and it was just the two of them in the locker room. Her hormones are getting the best of her. A part of her wants this, but the other half…she's afraid because it's a whole new territory for her and not having any girl friends around to help her in a case like this, she's all alone.

Yura smirked. All and all, Kyo found herself more attracted to him than she is to Eniwa. (S.M.: Well in here she is! p) Slowly creeping his finger to her chin. Kyo's mind is in total chaos. The upclose proximity between them, Kyo's breath became irregular. 'Is he going to kiss me?' A flashback occurred for Kyo as she remembers when she had her first kiss. She mentally made a face about it. Her first kiss was taken by no other than the obsess female in their basketball squad.

She has always imagined that it would be Eniwa, but now she does not mind that this person in front of her is going to kiss her. Yura bents his head and looks straight at Kyo. His breath on her face. Responding to her previous question, Yura said, "You and I both know that you're not really a guy. I'm just curious as to why you continue to dress up as a guy. That's all."

Kyo starts to panick. 'What to do?'

'At least he knows the truth. So it shouldn't be that hard to get him…' Her inner self said to Kyo.

'Shut up! Now is not the time!'

Just about Yura to close in the gap, the doors to the locker room were opened with a bang. Eniwa had came in only to find Yura and Kyo in a close position. "Oh." He tries to remain compose, but is having a difficult time. "I see you two are busy. Well don't forget to come to the dorms Kyo before curfew. I'm not going to save your hind again by searching for you if you get lock out of the dormitory."

Before Kyo could say anything, she notices there was an arm around her shoulders. Turning her head to glance, it was Yura's. "Don't worry. If anything, Kyo can stay with me for the night should that ever happen."

Hearing that, Kyo gluped. The air around them became dense. In a way, Kyo was glad for Eniwa's sudden interruption, but she was also disappointed.

Clutching his hands, Eniwa said to them. "If you need me, you know where I'll be."

Unable to take it anymore. The pressure. The stress. What's happening with her right now, Kyo dashes outside; away from it all. Once she was outside, away from Yura and Eniwa, she lighty touches her lips with her finger; reminsicing the way how his breath had felt on it. 'What am I going to do?'

Days passed and so has the basketball season. It was only a couple of months before the school year ends and so far, no one except two people had noticed her disguise. Ever since that locker incident, her heart is between two people; Yura and Eniwa.

Eniwa. He's a tough guy on the outside, but really he's a softie in the interior. Their first impression…he was a jerk. Rude to a new guy in the first day. Though, they have amazing teamwork out in the courts. Kyo smiles to herself when she remembers his reaction when he first found out that she is not a he, but a she.

As for Yura. He's something alright. He's the total opposite of Eniwa. Sure Yura may be a little bit crazy, but Kyo does not blamed him for that.

Just thinking about those two makes her want to go to an all-girls school. There she does not have to worry about guys. But no, she has to go play dress up and please her daddy.

"Yo Kyo!"

She turned and looked in front of her. Eniwa and Yura were walking; side by side. "You have to decide Kyo…" Yura's soft voice said while Eniwa nodded in agreement.

Hearing that, Kyo was torn between the two. She has not given enough thought about it, but the guys, they deserved it. After waiting for many months now, ever since that locker incident, things between them were frosty with all three of them present. She has to make a decision.

"I choose…" Both guys held their breath, it was the moment they have been waiting for. "…Yura."

Eniwa was crushed when he heard that. Unable to control himself, he nodded with an icy replied of "I see" and headed toward their room. As for Yura, he was shocked. When Eniwa left them, Yura closed in the space between them. "Why me?"

Kyo opened her mouth. 'Why him? Surely it would be logical to go with Eniwa, but why had she blurted out Yura's name instead? Was her heart trying to tell her something?' She closed her eyes. "To be honest…I really don't know why, but I'm sure I made the right decision if this is what my heart wants."

Wrapping his arms around her waist, he said to her. "You don't know how happy you made me feel." Yura whispered in her ear.

'Who knows? Maybe Yura is the guy for me…' Kyo thought and allowed herself to feel the warmth that is Yura.

------

Sakura Moon: I'm sure there were a lot of OCCness, but it has been awhile since I read the manga and this was on my list of stories to write. So I figured I just write as it is. It was supposed to be a short one-shot, but now…I just had to end it. Maybe someday I'll write a short story about this, but for now…it's a one chapter deal. Oh and that was a sucky ending, but I have no idea how to end that one. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
